


Nut

by rory_shampoo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This, F/F, Peanut Butter, Peanut Butter Kink, crack smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_shampoo/pseuds/rory_shampoo
Summary: -





	Nut

"So, Yaz", the Doctor whispered lustfully into her girlfriend's eyes, across the small table the two of them were sat at. "Is it okay if I try something a little different?"

Yasmin nodded.

The Doctor grabbed the peanut butter that they had put on their toast, and, sticking her hand in the jar, scooped some out and smeared it across Yasmin's face across the table.

Yasmin started moaning with pleasure as she felt the cold slippery liquid across her face.

"You like that?" the Doctor asked, licking her fingers, savouring the taste, feeling herself nut as she ate the nut.

Yasmin, at this point, feeling rather nutty, nodded eagerly.

Yaz climbed onto the table, getting on to her knees, hastily snatching the peanut butter jar and dipping her fingers in it, slowly sticking her fingers into the Doctor's mouth below.

"More, MORE," the Doctor screamed hungrily, as Yaz rammed peanut butter into her mouth, chills vibrating throughout her body as she felt the smooth substance inside her.

"WE RAN OUT," Yasmin cried out in anguish.

"Oh, brilliant," the Doctor grunted sarcastically. "OH, YAZ," she exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and running over to the cupboard, "I remember now, I HAVE SPARE! You see, one time, me and my bald mate Nardole, we were on this planet where all they ate, did or made was based around peanuts, and, erm, we got a little, ur, bored..."

The Doctor blushed as she remembered the events of that very drunken evening, the night she discovered that peanut butter REALLY WAS the one for her.

"ANYWAY, moving swiftly on, THIS would be PERFECT," she said taking out a really large jar of peanut butter.

She ran over to Yaz, unscrewing the lid of the jar on the way, sticking her hand in and smearing peanut butter on her face and then smearing it on Yaz's, feeling her legs start to crumble as she saw it glisten beautifully, the kitchen light reflecting off it, on Yaz's beautiful face, before they passionately started making out, the Doctor really savouring the taste of the peanut inside Yasmin's mouth.

Removing items of clothing one from each other at a time, having moved to the floor, covering the nude body parts of flesh in peanut butter. They felt themselves getting weaker and weaker. By the time they were completely clotheless, the Doctor started licking Yasmin's peanut essence off her.

"You... taste... so... good..." she gasped, inbetween licks.

Yasmin grabbed the jar, and stuck two peanut butter covered fingers into the Doctor.

Moaning with pleasure, the Doctor reached her climax, Yaz following soon after.

Once they'd both recovered, the Doctor, running her mucky hand through Yasmin's entrancingly peanut covered hair, looked longingly into her eyes, before she purred "We should have peanut butter for breakfast more often."

Neither of them could keep straight faces the next day, whilst during their adventure, Graham took out a peanut butter sandwich out of his pocket for his lunch.


End file.
